Through the Looking Glass: Black Hearts
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Blake had always considered Lizzie a close friend. They had dated in the past, but she had broken it off, due to him being a Rebel. But he still secretly held feelings for her. Now that he brought her home to Wonderland, he is hoping that his best friend actually accepts his feelings. After all, she has captured his heart, but he has yet to capture hers. Will he succeed? Or Fail?


**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to this...the fourth alternate ending for Through the Looking Glass. This will feature Blake x Lizzie which I have dubbed, Black Hearts shipping, I guess...real original there...but yes, this will feature Blake being in a romantic relationship with the Princess of Hearts, Lizzie Hearts herself. I took some parts from Way Too Wonderland and edited it to make it all fit in properly, adding a few things here and there to make the relationship more apparent, while also adding a few other things. Since you've all most likely read that entire arc, you'll see which parts this uses, as well as all of the changes I may have made. This includes stuff from Way Too Wonderland Part VI and the Finale...although I may be wrong about it coming from part VI...after writing so many chapters, you sort of forget how many you've written, and what the plot of each one is...although I still remember Chapter 45 really well for some reason. No idea why...but it is what it is.**

 **This will contain some original stuff after the things that come from the finale...I haven't exactly figured out how this pairing will work after this. I haven't really thought about how it would work in the next arc, the Ballad of Bluebeard...obviously for one of the girls that arc will be a lot more impacting than any other girl, so the chapters will mean a lot more for that. It makes this a little hard, since this is just a few chapters instead of a longer story. My only aim is for this to be around five chapters or so...I mean, in Pantoufle Noir, I've already gotten Ashlynn and Blake together...of course this is easy since that story takes place in the future, while this one handles stuff still in high school. So I never really gave it much thought...I guess I might make a chapter after every major arc happens detailing some events...makes it a little easier I guess, plus there's going to be a mandatory beach arc during the summer portion of the story, before diving right back into Dragon Games and Epic Winter right after. Return to Neverland will take place somewhere in the Winter months, and I will include a journey to the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, yes, I am naming it that, because Meeshel will be Ariel's daughter instead of whoever is used in this story. I know more Disney stuff than I do actual fairytales, so yeah, it works for me. Oh and don't worry, Ariel's canon daughter Melody will be there as well, she'll just be younger than Meeshel, you know...stuff and thangs...**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter...it's a little weak in my opinion, but I'll be able to build upon it on the next few chapters that I post...so tell me what you all think about it, see ya later!**

Through the Looking-Glass

Alternate Universe 4

Lizzie's Happily Ever After

 _ **(Through the Looking Glass: Lizzie Hearts's Ending**_

 _ **Contains parts from Way Too Wonderland Part VI and Way Too Wonderland Finale)**_

After having escaped Tea Time 101, Blake and the girls were all transported out of that classroom. They now found themselves in one of the many hallways within Wonderland High, the ever changing high school filled with riddles and danger at every corner. Blake was about to say something when a large foot appeared a literal inch away from his face. He backed away from it, bumping into Apple who had a look of surprise on her face.

"We've shrunk." Raven said, glancing around the area. It would seem that was the likely case as well.

"Or perhaps the school got bigger?"

"Around here, it's never easy to tell...oh I have had enough of this! We have to speak to the Vice Principle this instant!" Lizzie cried, a look of anger on her face.

"That is a good idea, except it would take us years to make it in our current size. We gotta get bigger somehow, I don't see any mushrooms anywhere, and I doubt Viagra would work in this case." Blake said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Raven, what's Viagra?" Kitty asked, an innocent look on her face. Raven shuddered a bit, shaking her head.

"You don't wanna know Kitty."

"Well, there's a door over here, and since it's the only one we can reach, it's clearly the right way to go." Maddie said, pulling the door open. They all filed into the door, appearing in another dark hallway.

Blake followed behind Lizzie, not exactly knowing what to expect. The hallway they were in bore no doors, or ways to get out, except the door that they had walked in through. Several suits of armor were placed at odd intervals, all having sharp looking axes. He felt their gaze on the back of his neck, making him quicken his pace a bit. He could defend himself just fine, but without a weapon of his own, he would have a long time. They finally reached another door, which was closer to the ground that they would like. Lizzie pulled it open, kneeling down to crawl through it, only for her to get stuck in the doorway.

"Dear me, it seems I've gotten stuck. Mind giving me a push?" she said, voice sounding muffled.

Blake knelt down about to help the girl out, he flushed slightly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was about to put his hands on Lizzie's behind, the girl he had feelings for quite awhile. He hadn't even stopped to ask himself if that was the right thing to do. He shook his head, about to give her a push when Apple took a hold of his hand.

"Whoa, are you just gonna put your hands on her butt like that? What's wrong with you?"

"She's stuck in the doorway, how else would I push her through?" he asked, the blush clear on his cheeks. Apple narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hips.

"Clearly you have to let someone with a gentler touch handle the job." the blonde replied.

"Oh would you just push me? I could care less who grabs my ass in this particular instance!" Lizzie shouted, causing Blake to give her the push she had asked for. Once she made it through, he went through next, helping the others into the room.

They all moved forward toward the odd looking desk, seeing various knickknack, a paintings and other things scattered about. Blake noticed something else on the desk in front of him, his sword. He felt a bit unnerved to see it here, it was as if the Vice Principle was keeping it there to taunt him rather than as a confiscated item. He held his hand out, stopping Lizzie before she got to close, gesturing to the sword on the desk. She nodded, giving him her silent thanks.

"Ahem, Vice Principle, glad we caught you. My name is Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Me and my friends have come here to ask for your assistance."

"Yeah, we're trying to pass our classes, but our schedules keep changing." Raven said firmly, a worried look on her face.

"And they're getting much harder too." Apple added, the Vice Principle let out a little chuckle, slowly turning the chair her feet slamming onto the desk top.

"Oh that sounds absolutely dreadful!" a familiar accented voice said, causing them all to back away from the desk.

"Courtly Jester?"

"God, I fucking knew it! I knew there was a reason why I didn't like you, or your accent." Blake said, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Sorry Bigby, in life there are people you just don't get along with."

"How are you the Vice Principle?" Briar asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well, if you bothered to read the school bylaws, you would know that as Student Body President, that makes me Vice Principle. And as Vice Principle, that makes me Principle, it's a matter of principle you see."

"Oh, then you can help us! Lizzie's mom is in danger!" Apple cried, earning a laugh from the woman who stood up from her chair.

"Yes, and you want to get to her party at tea time. Or else she won't know of the plot to kick her off the throne, what a shame that school isn't over." she said, a smirk on her face.

"But you're the Vice Principle, you can release us!"

"I could, but look at this...it's only eleven o'clock. School never lets out at eleven, I'm afraid." she said, showing them the grandfather clock that was in the room.

"Of course, that's how people graduate from Wonderland High, they have control of time. What seems like hours to use is only minutes here, we're stuck in a time loop!" Blake said firmly.

"Uh...no, that isn't it you twit. Time can only go forward, but since you are in my school and follow my clock, then you have to leave when my clock says so. And my clock says it will never be three o'clock!" she cried, activating the slot machine attached to the clock. They all watched as the clock hands moved backward several hours, until it stopped at 6:30 Am. Blake growled angrily, his hands shaking in anger.

"You cannot do this! As you future queen, I command you to release us at once!"

"Oh, you command me do you? You have no power here, and neither will your mother, I'm afraid!" Courtly cried, jumping onto the desk top. Maddie let out a giggle, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my, it's as if...wait, of course! You want this plan to succeed, don't you?" she asked, earning a blank expression from the girl, which rapidly turned into anger.

"Of course I do! Because this is my plan! It happens all the time I'm afraid, the Joker becomes the Queen it happens all the time, the Joker becomes the Queen, it happens all the time! The Joker becomes the Queen, it happens all the time!" she cried, dancing around the group.

"You're the traitor?" Lizzie exclaimed, earning another giggle from the girl.

"Uh...what are you talking about? Aren't you just a lowly court jester?" Briar asked, causing the girl to scream, tugging on her hat, the bells jingling loudly.

"Don't you ever play cards?" she cried.

"I'm still confused."

"Think of it like a promotion Briar...just like a pawn making it into enemy territory and getting promoted in chess. The Joker card can be promoted too, it's a wild card that can be used as any card in any suit with any value. So, as this woman has clearly just said, the Joker can become the Queen." Blake said. Courtly smiled, pinching his cheek rather hard.

"Aw look at you, you must be good at cards for you to know that. I've been looking for a new herald, if you want you can join me as my new Knight."

"Fuck you. I am not and I will never be your knight, I am a knight in the service of Lizzie Hearts. I'll give up my life for her, whatever it takes. I shall stop at nothing to save the Queen, even if I have to kill you." the boy hissed, glaring right into her eyes. Courtly backed away slightly, a fearful look on her face, for just a second or two, before it shifted to a smile.

"My, you're the first person to outright threaten me before...you seem to forget, you are in my high school." she said.

"You seem to forget, I'm Batman." he said gruffly, causing her to give him a confused look.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie shouted, tackling the girl to the ground. Blake grabbed a hold of his sword, drawing it from the scabbard, running toward the fighting girls.

"Security cards! Quickly, restrain all of them and get them back to class!" Courtly shouted, easily pushing Lizzie aside.

Blake took a swing at Courtly, only for it to clash with a spear. Another card slammed the handle of his spear into his hand, causing him to let go of his sword, which clattered to the ground. He pulled his hand back, about to punch the soldier when it was grabbed instead, he was quickly slammed onto the desk, hands behind his back, a pair of shackles being put on his wrists.

"You think you can get away with attacking the Vice Principle?" the soldier asked.

"Suck my ass card boy!" he hissed, growling as he tried to break free.

"Hmm, I perhaps gloated too much." Courtly said, grabbing a hold of the katana, walking over to where Blake was, resting the blade of the katana under his chin, pressed against his throat.

"Courtly please, don't hurt him!" Lizzie cried, causing the woman to look at her. The look of desperation on her face made her grin even wider.

"Oh I see, you fancy this boy don't you...oh my, not just you...four of you fancy him...I can tell by your expressions. This is so tragic, you know, I could kill him right here...see that look of utter despair on your face." she said.

"You don't have the balls do jack Courtly...we will get out of here, and we will warn the queen. I promise you that!" Blake spat angrily.

"Oh ho ho, a bold challenge is it? Ah...I see, you fancy her too...little Lizzie Hearts stole your heart? How demoralizing!"

"Who I like and don't like isn't your business you fucking imp! Why don't you do us all a favor and spare us from your horrible fucking accent!" he shouted, only to feel a sharp sting on his throat as the blade of his sword cut his skin, it wasn't a deep cut, but was deep enough for it to start bleeding profusely.

"I like that in a man, a lot of fight...it seems you care for them a lot too...you are all buddy buddy with them. But it won't be that way for long I'm afraid...I...what the hell?" she paused, watching in awe as the cut she had made started sealing itself shut, a smokey mist coming from the cut itself.

"Magic bitch, I got so much of it that it heals me. I am the son of the Evil Queen after all." he said, a smirk on his face.

"You...you are, your mother is the one who cast the curse then? So you know how to reverse it. Alright then soldiers, get him to the detention room, he shall stay there. The girls shall be escorted to their classes, where they shall remain for the rest of their lives!" she cried.

Blake was forced to walk forward, being taken through another door. Raven looked back at him, still shocked at what he had said, but he just gave her a reassuring wink.

 _ **xxx(After the final Battle with Joey and Courtly)xxx**_

Joey and Courtly were swiftly arrested, with the brown haired boy swearing a storm as he was tossed into a carriage alongside his accomplice. He grabbed a hold of the bars as the two chess horses hopped off, taking the two toward the nearby prison. Everyone had slowly started spilling out into the palace, all of them having been officially invited by the Queen of Hearts to her birthday bash. Quite a lot of time had passed, and the sun had started to dip below the sky, the sickly yellow skies starting to glow a lot more than before. The curse still hung in the sky, bringing down the mood only slightly. The music was pumping loudly, and everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Blake found himself leaning against the railing in the balcony, staring out into Wonderland.

It was still surreal, seeing the country he thought was nothing more than pure imagination as an actual place. He had never once thought in his wildest dreams that he would actually be in the land beyond the rabbit hole. Though there had been a sense of urgency during the entire time he had spent there, he had fun through it all. Of course, there were things he hated about the day, having to fight Joey and being stabbed twice being among them. But he was also glad, because he had finally found the answers he was looking for. He held his hand out, seeing the violet flames gathering in his palm.

He was the son of the Evil Queen, Blake Jeremiah Queen...Raven's little brother. The Evil Queen for some reason had gotten rid of him, sending him to Earth, only to bring him back. But he didn't know why she had, he figured it was because people from Earth were sponges for magic. Now that he had his full power, due to him signing his page in the Storybook of Legends, he knew what his purpose was. He was supposed to help Raven poison Apple during their story. And since he had been on Earth, and had gotten used to that world, his magic was increased, if only slightly. The magic he had before was nothing compared to the power he now possessed. He closed his hand, willing his magic away, bringing his eyes back to the land around him.

"Jeez, there you are...I've been looking all over for you."

Blake jumped a bit, rapidly turning around to face his sister. She gave him a once over, her eyes slowly moving over him. A small smile formed on her lips as she closed the distance. She was holding a violet book in her hands, which he realized was the book that held the Wonderland curse written on it. She had found it in the Wonderland Library after getting a tour of the palace by Lizzie a few hours before. He had decided to take some time to himself just to think things over on his own. He leaned back against the railing, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face.

"Is my overprotective big sis worried that her little brother would go on a tangent?" he asked.

"Pfft, no. Even now, you are still such an ass, it's a welcome sight...I'm not sure how we can make up for lost time...we've been apart for the last 13 years. Both of us were lead to believe we were only children, you thought you had been abandoned and I didn't even know you were there. But when I signed the book, I got all of those memories back...I think Apple got some back too." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I got some too...the one I remember fondly was of us playing fetch with Prince. Before mom turned him into a bone rat...I remember hugging you tightly when you found out, and I wiped your tears away. You said that I didn't deserve such a cry baby older sister."

"And you said that I wasn't a cry baby, that I was awesome and that I was your hero. And that you loved me with all of your heart." she continued, a fond smile on her face. The two turned to look at the sky, seeing the swirling curse above them, crackling ominously.

"Raven, it's gonna be hard resisting the pull of evil now. I'm never going to let my magic control me, we will rewrite our destiny. But I want us to make a promise right here...that if either of us fall prey to our destiny, that we will do everything in our power to stop it from happening." he said.

"I promise Blake, I'm not going to poison Apple, I love her too much to do that to her. I'm not gonna let my little brother fall to the clutches of evil either...I'll protect you, okay?"

"Hmm...I guess that's fine, as long as you let me protect you in return. You are still a princess after all...and I suppose I'm a prince now...but I'm not wearing a crown...too alluring in my opinion. I could care less about being a prince if I'm being honest."

"Stay humble Blake, perhaps you got that from our father." she said, earning a nod from him.

"Jeremiah Queen...wonder what he was like? He must have been an awesome dad...if he's still alive...let's find him. He deserves to see how his little girl has grown into a woman."

"And he deserves to see his how his little boy grew into an amazing respectable man. Of course, it'll be hard finding him...only our mother knows where he is, and I doubt she's going to tell us willingly." Raven said, a frown on her face.

"Don't worry about her, I have a bone to pick with her...and she has the rest of our magic. One day, I will return to the Mirror Realm, and I will get my answers...even with our full power, I still can't get rid of this mirror shard...she needs to pay for that." Blake said, clenching his fist tightly. They remained silent for awhile, the muffled music filling the balcony. The sounds of laughter could be heard from all of the patrons who had come to the party, including their friends. It must have been awkward for them to see that all go down.

"I need your help, it's the reason why I came out here to get you. Since we found this book, and we have our full power...it's only right that we remove this curse."

"Yes, I know...let's go inside and tell the Queen of Hearts. She might still be a little worried about it, though I doubt we'll fail. Say, you haven't seen Lucy...I mean, Gloriosa in there have you? I wanted to see her again." he asked, lowering his gaze a bit.

"I haven't...the White Queen and Alice showed up here at the same time, but Gloriosa isn't anywhere around. The Cheshire Cat did see her, but she didn't know where she went."

"Oh...that's a shame then...I suppose she's probably too scared to see me again. I mean, it has been over two years on Earth since we've seen each other. And I sort of drove Excalibur through her boyfriend's guts." he said, patting the sword at his hip.

"I'm surprised you were allowed to keep that...I wasn't even sure you could use it."

"The holy sword is a special case, as long as the user has a strong heart, it can be used. The White Queen said that my heart was not only strong enough, but that I had proven myself worthy of holding it. I even got Jessica's approval, since she's the keeper of the sword." he replied.

"Well then, it's time to face the music as you often love to say." she said, giving him a wink.

They headed back into the throne room, which had been converted into a ballroom for the party. All of the walls were covered in hundreds of cards, all of them having different suits. Card soldiers were posted at every entrance, not wanting a repeat of what had happened before. Meriwether and his father the Knave of Hearts were also posted on either side of Lizzie and the Queen of Hearts, ready to fight if need be. Upon seeing them however, the Queen of Hearts stood from her throne, holding her hand up to stop the music.

"Before we can continue the festivities in my honor, I would like to ask for Briar Beauty, Apple White, Kitty Cheshire, Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella, Duchess Swan, and my own daughter Lizzie Hearts, to join Raven and Blake Queen." she said. All of the ones in question stood in front of the queen, shoulder to shoulder, not knowing exactly what she was going to say. Blake stood firm next to his sister, trying to keep his face neutral. Of course this made Raven and Maddie start giggling, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"You nine traveled from Ever After, here to Wonderland despite the dangerous curse lingering above. Seven of you faced the challenges of Wonderland High and graduated, while the others took it upon themselves to warn me of an imminent attack. Though the battle proved fierce, you have come out the victors. You are all heroes to the crown of Wonderland, all of the ladies, save my daughter, shall now be recognized as Grand Duchesses of Wonderland, the highest honor I can bestow upon you...because of course you cannot be Queen, hehe." she said, causing the crowd to burst into applause, all of the girls were stunned, at the news, unable to contain their excitement.

"Aw...I wanted to be a Grand Duchess." Blake muttered, causing Lizzie to laugh, clutching her chest, her voice cutting through the cheers and applause.

"I say Blake, you are still quite the entertaining young man. Remember, I made you a promise back in Ever After, you got me home safely, you defended my mother and our crown."

"And got stabbed, twice." he added, placing a hand over his abdomen.

"Yes quite, I apologize for the pain you must have felt. Still, you did a noble deed for all of Wonderland. So it is with my pride and honor that I name you, Blake Jeremiah Queen, a Royal Knight in the service of My mother, the Queen of Hearts. Not only that, you shall be my personal retainer, effective immediately."

"Yeah! Congratulations Blake! You get to retain Lizzie's honor!" Maddie cried, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder, pulling him from his stupor.

"I...oh wow...Lizzie...thank you. You're an awesome friend, I'm so glad I got to meet all of you, really. For the longest time, I wondered if I had a place in the world. I was so lost, wondering if I truly belonged in Ever After, or even Wonderland to be honest...but now that I know the truth, I'm glad I came here. Yeah, it sucks that my mom decided to stab me in the chest after stabbing me in the back for so long...but hey, I'm still alive, and goddamn it all if I'll let this snag in the road trip me up. Ever After was my home before, but now I'm happy to know that I'm welcome in Wonderland too." he said happily, earning a hug from the Princess of Hearts, along with Apple and Raven, who made him laugh happily.

"Now then, I want everyone to party until there's no tomorrow! Wonderland High is finally free of that horrid Courtly Jester, and our attacker is imprisoned as well. I hope you enjoy yourselves or it's Off with your head!" the Queen cried, though not enough to scare anyone.

"Before anything else, your majesty...I think it's time for me and Raven to give you our birthday present. Sorry we can't wrap it, but honestly, I think its better out of a box." Blake said, taking a hold of Raven's hand.

"If it's what I think it is, then I'm quite happy to have received it without a bow, but just this once." she said, giving them a wink. The two teens stood in the center of the room, back to back, holding their hands into the air, violet magic swirling between them.

"From bad to worse, from worse to better, from Wonderland, we now remove this curse!" they chanted, the swirling magic shot out of their hands, exploding outward, eradicating all traces of the curse that had taken Wonderland prisoner for the last for years.

"The day has dawned, the nightmares done, so let's all party on!" the two chanted, causing a stream of confetti to shoot from all over the place. Blake let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Wonderland sure knows how to keep us on our toes." he said happily.

"Trust me, you have only scratched the surface! There's a lot of Wonderland to see, and now that the portals will reopen, everyone will get to see just how amazing our home truly is!" Lizzie said happily.

"Such a shame though...I never thought he would fall so far, so fast you know...I always thought he was just acting out. He was my best friend once, even though he was a dick...I didn't think he would end up like that...stabbing me twice, wanting to kill...I just wanna know what went wrong." Blake said, lowering his gaze a bit.

"Jealousy is a powerful motivator...it takes our emotions and warps them. It brings out the ugliness in all of us...but only those who are truly heartless, are lead down that path. You did nothing wrong, you saved our lives, and for that we are eternally grateful." the Princess of Hearts said, pulling the boy in for another hug. He hugged the girl back, earning a glare from the Queen, making him chuckle nervously.

"Your mom looks ready to kill me Lizzie, you did tell her we aren't dating right?" he asked.

"Yes...but you have proven yourself to her, which is why she agreed to make you a knight in our guard. Even though you have no true destiny, aside from your predetermined one, you will always have a place here in Wonderland."

"Thanks for that...you truly are one of my best friends forever after. I'm happy to have met you Lizzie, you still are my heart themed cutie you know." he said, giving her a wink, earning a flush from the girl, who hid her smile behind her hand.

"You're sweet, but I'm sure there's another girl who wants to speak with you right now. Go on, she's around here somewhere." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Actually, she's standing right in front of me. We've been on a crazy journey today, but I got to see a different side of you. That look on your face when you came back here, the look of pure wonder...I dunno...I think I fell in love with it. Well, I've sort of had a crush on you for awhile. I know you broke up with me because you didn't want to get involved with a Rebel...but now that the Storybook of Legends is back, and we can decide what we want in life...would you still have that thought process...or would you be welling to give us another try?" he asked. She blinked a few times, her face flushing as she looked at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"I don't know...are you sure you don't like anyone else? How you've been acting, it lead me to believe you liked someone else."

"No, you are the woman I like...don't you remember the look I gave you back in Wonderland High, when we were in the office? What Courtly said was true...I am in love with you...in that moment alone I was prepared to die for you. I still am, some people think being your knight is just a ceremonial thing, but I'm taking it seriously. I will die for you Lizzie, as long as it means I saved your life."

"I don't want you to die for me Blake...do you know how much I would suffer knowing you gave your life to protect me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to visit a grave whenever I miss you." she admitted, a sad smile on her face.

"You won't have too, you know...I'm a sucker for blue eyes, and yours are quite alluring. So I hope you forgive me, but this is a kiss I have to steal from you." he said, capturing her lips in a kiss. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, not having expected his forwardness. She loosened up a bit, wrapping her arms around the boy, standing on the tips of her toes, kissing him back with passion and vigor.

The others around them started whispering, some snapping pictures of the two. Even the Queen of Hearts seemed busy snapping pictures of her daughter, the threatening look on her face completely gone. She was more excited about her little girl finally having someone special in her life. She knew the young man was a perfect fit for her daughter, he had saved the lives of many people while in Wonderland, and had fought valiantly to defend the crown. And while normally, only the best would be presented to her little girl, this was one time she would look the other way.

"It's true what they say...you are quite the kisser." Lizzie said, a smile on her face, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I guess, I mean...I sort of kissed a few of your friends, so you got a good frame of reference at least." he replied, giving her a grin. She rolled her eyes, taking a hold of his hand.

"Come on, let's go grab something from the food table. I skipped lunch twice today, just so you know...I absolutely detest chowder."

"That makes me love you even more, promise me if we ever get married, that we will never put our kids through eating that crap."

"We just started dating and here you are thinking about marriage...alright then, I'll keep it in mind." she replied, pulling him toward the table.

He spared a brief glance at the balcony where his sister and Apple were watching him, both giving him a thumbs up. He gave them a salute, continuing his journey toward the food table. For the next few minutes, the two teenagers proceeded to eat everything in sight. Neither of them noticing the glowing golden lights swirling around everyone in the room, themselves included.

 _ **xxx**_

With the Wonderland Curse finally broken, everyone from Ever After could come and go as they pleased. A new stream of tourists had been pouring through the rabbit holes, all of them looking in every direction, a look of wonder on their faces. To Blake, it was the best part, being able to capture the look on their faces as they entered this weird and wacky new world. It was the same look he and his friends had when they had first arrived. While some of the others had decided to go back to Ever After High, he had stuck around, wanting to explore a bit more of Wonderland before going back to school. And since his girlfriend was the princess, she took it upon herself to give him a tour of the surrounding areas.

So, they had once again been walking through Old Timey Road, this time with no worries of being sent to a rogue learning institution. Blake had seen a lot of things in his life, but he had never seen a spotted hippo before. The large gray creature was currently in a pond of rainbow water, the spots on its body coming and going as they pleased. He noticed they were the same markings on the suits that playing cards had. In fact, the leaves on the nearby trees were shaped like spades, and he had seen heart shaped fish flying around the area without a care in the world. He had even seen the mythical Kappa, sleeping under the base of a tree, but when he went to speak with him, he hurried shifted into a turtle form, moving toward the water with great speed. He just stood there confused, while Lizzie laughed, mostly to the look of shock on his face. They had finally stopped in the Rainbow River basin, facing a beautiful sparkling water fall.

The fields around them were lush and green, the soft breeze blowing the scent of grass and fruits in all directions. Several odd looking trees dotted the area, all of them being in the shape of a card suit, the two of them were next to a tree with a heart shaped canopy and dark maroon colored bark. A few fish could be seen hopping out of the water, flying off into the sky, only for them to dive bomb the water after a few minutes. It was rather odd, but Blake was very impressed with how high the water shot into the air after every single dive. He leaned back against the tree, seeing a few Rocking Horse flies buzzing around them, or rather neighing since they were part horse. He was still getting used to them. He glanced over at his girlfriend, who was skipping rocks across the river, seeing how far she could get them, only for them to sink below the surface on the first skip. He could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Hey sweetie, if you wanna get a high number of skips, you have to make sure the rock is flat. Or else it won't skip far." he said.

"The rocks I have are flat, I just can't seem to get it right." she replied, he pushed himself away from the tree, grabbing one of the rocks from the ground, lining it up with his forefinger.

"Look at the way I'm holding it, all you have to do, is flick your wrist. It should skip pretty far if it hits the water right." he said, throwing the rock in his hand, seeing it skip six times before falling below the water.

Lizzie mimicked his action, throwing the rock into the water, only for it to fall in after the first skip. She let out a scream, throwing her last rock with all of her strength, both teens watching it skip all the way across the river, hitting a tortoise on the back of the shell, causing him to yelp in surprise. Both of them cringed, watching the poor creature slowly making his way away from the river bank.

"Huh...getting angry does make you better...well I guess all of those rage quits playing Mario Kart 8 did mean something." he muttered.

"My apologies...as you know I am quick to anger...but at least I got it across the river, four more skips than you."

"Yeah yeah, I just gotta blow my top and throw my rock harder than a baseball and I should get it across." he replied. Lizzie shook her head, glancing over to the water fall, watching them intently. She swept some hair behind her ear, making sure the breeze didn't blow it out of place.

"Hey Blake, you wanna go check something out with me? I remember there being a cave behind that waterfall. All of us used to play there a lot, I wanna see if there's anything left from those times."

"Uh sure...I don't mind." the boy replied, tossing his last rock, watching it skip half way across the river, before it fell beneath the water. He took a hold of her hand, allowing her to lead the way.

"Now that Wonderland is open, I'm looking forward to see how Ever After changes. For so long, everyone was skirting around this curse, but with it gone...I think everyone will be in peace. The other realms opened up too, so a lot of people will finally be able to go home."

"Indeed, Sparrow was quite happy when he realized Nottingham was once again open. He was looking forward to visiting his father, and I believe Ginger was planning on seeing her mother in Gingerbread Land. They deserve it, after so long...and it's all thanks to you and Raven."

"Hey, we were just doing what was right. Our mother had no right to curse Wonderland the way she did. I know she had this sick fascination with it, but you should protect the place you love, not destroy it. The scary part is, if she breaks out of her Mirror Prison, she might come back here...I'll just have to be ready for that." he replied, a dejected tone in his voice. Lizzie gave his hand a light squeeze, pressing her lips against his cheek.

"We'll be just fine, if you fought against Joey, then you can fight against the Evil Queen. I believe in you, now let's check out this cave...try not to get wet." she said, giving him a wink.

The two finally reached the cliff side, seeing a small path leading behind the waterfall. The two had to shimmy their way on the small path, trying not to fall into the waterfall. The last thing they wanted was to be pulled under the water by it. After a few moments, they reached the cavern entrance, seeing several pools of water near the edge of it. Walking further inside, they saw that it was quite dark, several sharp looking rock formations stuck out of the ground, the top being covered with stalactites. Blake held out his hand, a violet orb of light formed in his palm, slowly turning into a lantern, which he held out in front of him.

"This place is pretty big, makes a badass club house." he said, walking further into the cavern. He noticed an old wooden table near the other end of the cave, along with a few chairs, a bookshelf filled with coloring books and board games, there was a worn rug to sit on.

"We spent quite a lot of time here. Kitty was the one that brought most of these things here, her teleportation magic was quite useful for us. At least until she realized she could use it to pull pranks on everyone." Lizzie said, grabbing one of the coloring books that had been left on top of the table. The pages were yellowed with age, and even eaten a bit. She looked at it rather fondly, flipping through the pages.

"It must have been hard for all of you, it was for me...but now it just adds to the confusion. I was never from Earth, but my feelings of longing are still there, but Ever After is also my home..it's just..hard to accept."

"Oh sweetheart, you'll find your way soon. We'll both be there to face whatever comes at us. Even if we have to break more of Headmaster Grimm's rules to do it."

"I am not looking forward to heading back home. Headmaster Grimm is not only gonna be pissed that I was the sole cause of our journey here. But also the fact that I'm the son of the Evil Queen and that the pages of the Storybook of Legends is now within all of us. I'm just...not really up for that now."

"You and Raven will have to go back, you can't hide in Wonderland forever."

"I'll fuckin try, I got this cave to hide in, and I beautiful girlfriend to bring me food and clothes and stuff." he said. She narrowed her eyes, a scowl on her face.

"Blake Queen, you will go back to Ever After High, or so help me I will drag you there!" she cried, her booming voice echoing through the cavern.

"Ah...okay, alright...I'll go home. But you have to be there when I get grilled, afterwards we can head back to my dorm and watch some anime. Come on, we may as well get it over with." he said, holding his hand out toward her.

"Can I say goodbye to my mother first? I promised I would tell her when I would be heading back to school." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I got no issue with that, let's just not get wet...I'm not looking forward to swimming today."

"Neither am I."

 _ **xxx**_

"Well, that went better than I expected." Blake muttered, dropping into his bed, tossing his keys onto the table. Lizzie sat down beside him, crossing her legs, a frown on her face.

"Yes, thankfully we avoided detention and suspension, but being under dorm arrest for three days doesn't found fun. Thankfully he didn't say which dorm we could stay in, and with Kitty it won't be that hard to just come here." she said, giving him a smug look.

"I like the way you think. Hard to believe it's been a day since we left for Wonderland and here it's been two. Time is weird."

Lizzie, feeling a bit bold decided to climb on top of the boy, straddling his hips as she did. His eyes were wide with surprise, not expecting her to actually do something so bold. Then again, she was Lizzie Hearts, so her doing something like this wasn't beneath her. She slowly moved down, her face inches from his, he could feel her breath on his lips. She gave him a cute smirk, as if to let him know she was in control of the situation.

"You know, the two of us are alone, we could mess around."

"I'm not sure...we did just start dating...I wouldn't want to force you into something like that...I'd like to wait for a bit."

"I suppose that's alright, but that isn't going to stop me from kissing you...it's okay if you want to feel my curves...I don't mind." she said, giving him a wink, capturing his lips in a kiss. The boy closed his eyes, allowing his hands to roam a bit.

His heart was beating hard in his chest, it had been awhile since he had been in that situation. He almost felt a little scared of kissing Lizzie, for fear that he would lose her like he did with Cerise. But when she grabbed a hold of his hand, directing it to her butt, he knew that she was okay with his hand movements. Their kiss evolved becoming more passionate, both teens exploring each others mouths. They pulled apart for air, allowing the boy to quickly pin Lizzie to the bed, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh my, you certainly know how to be rough with the ladies." she said, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Indeed, but only when they ask." he replied, once again capturing her lips in a kiss, she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around the boy's waist, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ahem, Lizzie...Blake."

The two awkwardly pulled apart, glancing toward the entrance of the dorm, only to see Blake's sister Raven standing there. She had a light flush on her cheeks, her eyes widened a bit in surprise. Blake glanced down at Lizzie, both sharing a look before he jumped away from her, brushing the wrinkles from his shirt, his face crimson with embarrassment.

"Um...hi sis...what uh...what can I do for you?"

"I...wanted to check in on you, but I can see you are busy...sorry."

"No, no...it's alright...I'm sure my sister didn't mean to cock block me. It's totally fine." he said, brushing it off.

"Now you are definitely making me feel bad. You two were gonna...um...you got condoms right?"

"Good Heaven's Raven, don't make this more awkward than it is. We weren't gonna take it that far, and I'm sure your brother is prepared for this situation."

"Actually, I'm not. I don't have any condoms, I never thought I would even consider doing that. I mean, it's awkward as all hell, so I'm just gonna snag some from the nurses office when the nurse isn't looking, alright?" he asked.

"Jeez, I thought you were on top of this stuff Blake...but clearly you were on top of something or rather _someone,_ and it could have lead to another thing. Just be careful, and Lizzie make sure you take your pills just in case? The last thing we need is a bun in the oven. I'm sure your mom would cut his head off then, both of them. See ya guys later." the daughter of the Evil Queen said, vanishing from the room just as fast as she had showed up.

"I was in the mood too, now I can't do anything." Lizzie muttered, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Come on, let's watch some anime...I still haven't watched Re:Zero, and Jessica finally got her hands on the limited edition version. I'll make us some shakes." he said, grabbing a hold of his laptop.

"Very well, I suppose we can kiss a little during it. If we're gonna be under dorm arrest, we might as well enjoy ourselves right?"

"That's right, here you set it up, I'll get the snacks ready." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She sighed contently, opening his laptop, typing in his the password.

It was still a bit early for the two, but Blake was honestly looking forward to this new relationship. He had been interested in Lizzie for awhile, and now that he had helped her go back to Wonderland, and made her happier than before, he wanted to get to know her even better. There was just something about that look of wonder that made him completely enamored with her. She was already a close friend, and he was looking forward to seeing her as his girlfriend. And maybe as something more in the future, only time will tell, and he was eagerly looking forward to it.


End file.
